son of neptune
by twiheartfan1112
Summary: what percy is doing at the roman camp and his new friends            percybeth  r&r
1. Percy 1

**This is my version of the son of Neptune if you review I will update all the time. Enjoy**

**I don't own anything RR does**

**Percy POV **

I was just waking up when someone yelled to their friend to come for back up. I started to wonder why when I saw it. A giant black dog over my head, but when I say giant I mean like 10 feet tall. Then when I thought that there was nothing that could top this on the weirdness scale. It just did, I tried to remember how I got here but I couldn't. Not like when you first wake up your groggy, but like amnesia. To top that I got a bath by a hell hound. Finally I remembered something, but just my luck it won't help me.

Then I had a dagger at by throat and at my dog. I don't know why but I pulled out my pen and uncapped it and it became a sword. Now I know I'm crazy but I just followed through with my instincts seeing where that would take me. I successfully knocked out the person who was going to kill my pet, now only the one with her dagger point at me. That was not hard considering the fact that she was distracted by the fact that Mrs. O Leary (I read this on her collar) was my pet and was tame to me at least.

The girl with the dagger decided that I had some importance to her so she told me to follow her. Now normally people don't follow psychos with daggers, but I had no better place to go and I might get some answers to my questions. So I went with her and this was the biggest mistake of my life. When we got to camp I was taken to a cave and a wolf stepped out who spoke to me in my mind. "Who_ is this, pup" _said the wolf named Lupa

"I found this demi-god outside of our camp he….he has a pet hell hound it was guarding him like a he was his owner or something I don't know." Said Reyna.

"_Is this true young half-blood," asked Lupa. _

"Yea, I have a pet a hell-hound named Mrs. O Leary; I got it from someone I can't remember," Said Percy.

"If your hiding something you little punk I will…." Threatened Reyna.

But before she could continue her threat she was interrupted by Lupa "_don't harm him I already know that he has no memory of anything except his name…" said Lupa._

"Perseus Jackson, but I would like to be called Percy," said Percy.

"Should I tell him about the gods and stuff?" asked Reyna.

"_No he already knows," said Lupa. _

"You mean like Hermes, Zeus, and hades yes I know about them," asked Percy

"We don't use the Greek names we use the Roman names but that's just about right," said Reyna.

"Do you know his parentage Lupa?" asked Reyna

"_I do not know so we must test him just like any other half-blood," said Lupa. _

With this said they went to the battle stadium in the center of the camp.

"This testing thing how will it help me find out who I am?" asked Percy.

"It will hopefully tell us who your godly parent is as for your memory it might just come back or not we just will have to wait and see," said Reyna.

"There will be three tests to see if you are strong, brave, and loyal to _Roma Aeterna,_" said Lupa.

"Doesn't she mean eternal Rome," asked Percy?

"That's what she just said didn't you just listen" said Reyna

That's when the battles started. Percy was supposed to fight Bobby son of mercury (Hermes), Gwen daughter of mars (Aries), Sean son of Minerva (Athena), Reyna daughter of Pluto (Hades), Hazel daughter of Neptune (Poseidon). There was Jack a son of Apollo on standby if you got injured and Catherine daughter of Ceres was the referee. You had to fight and win three of the four people. If you do not you will become wolf food.

The battle was about to start. First Percy would face Bobby. Bobby looked as if he had been training for years. He had was good looking and had light blond hair with this look that said that he was up to no good. The horn sounded _Dodge, swipe, duck, hit_ Percy's instincts were as sharp as ever. Within minutes bobby was defeated.

Next up was Gwen daughter of Mars. Gwen had light brown hair and a stare that said you are going down, but Percy did the same thing he did to Bobby and won again.

Third up was Sean son of Minerva. Percy had a slight hesitation about him knowing his mother was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, but looking at Sean a thin boy only 12 with stormy eyes. That seemed to calm his nerves, but he wondered why. Then he remembered someone with the exact same eyes. He didn't have time to think now but later he would try to remember her. This time it took me a little longer to defeat Sean because he was predicting my moves, so I just used a fake right switch left more I had learned by someone.

Fourth up was Reyna daughter of Pluto. I could feel her aurora of darkness the same color of her hair, black. She had pale skin like she had never seen sun before. I knew this was going to be hard to defeat her. When we started I lunged at her she disappeared and appeared behind my back I turned just in time to block her swing but it was t close, way to close. I remembered how she had been afraid of my pet hell-hound so I called her to me to just frighten her a little. Once she was here I had the upper hand and beat her to.

"Since Percy has defeated 4 of 5 people he has made it in to camp but let us see if he can beat one more shall we," said Lupa

The last person was hazel daughter of Neptune. I didn't think that this was going to be any harder than it had already been, I was so wrong! When we started I saw that she looked a lot like me she had the same black hair and those bright, piercing green eyes I had. She was a very good fighter and an excellent swordsman. I had a little upper hand because I was stronger so I pusher her hand a little harder than she was pushing mine. In that second I thought I had won because I had her sword but then an ocean wave ¼ mile away came and drenched me. She thought she had won because I was under water and she had her sword back, but it just gave me more energy than I had before. So I charged her, but my sword just bounced of her it was like she was invincible or something. That triggered something I also was invincible just like her. When Lupa saw that we were both fine and could do this all day she announced that we were tied.


	2. annabeth 1

**I hope you like it so far please review**

**Annabeth**

It had been too long since I had seen Percy I missed him. He was a roman camp some were in San Francisco. He probably had no memory and could be right now is the great wolfs stomach if he showed weakness. I knew he was a good swordsman but his fatal flaw was loyalty that could be really bad for him I just don't know. I tried to not show my emotions in front of everyone but that was very hard because I felt like I was ripped in two and the other piece was missing. I didn't know if I would ever get it back. No stop this I will get him back somehow.

Chiron said that said soon as we had the boat structure done we could go to the roman camp and get the other half bloods. That made me happy because I knew that it would only be days before I would see Percy. I decided that I would make myself useful and help build the Argo ll. I was amazed at the progress the boat had made it was only a matter of time before I would see Percy. Then as people say two steps forward one step back that what it came to the stupid Stoll brothers played a prank that blew up the boat and any one around. So I along with 15 other campers were in the infirmary for 2 weeks. The boat was fine since Leo had made it with central bronze, but we were farther behind on it because 1/8 of the camp was in here.

I knew by the time we were back up to speed it would be a mouth till we were ready to go get my boyfriend. So as soon as I got out of the infirmary I ran to my cabin and cried for the whole day I missed all meals and I didn't go to the bone fire. I just cried I knew I would see him sooner than a mouth. I just knew it.

Jason found me in my room and asked me what Percy did to be so famous at camp. I told him of all the adventures we had do the 5 quest we had completed and the 3 titans we had destroyed. He was very impressed that we had done this. I think he even respected Percy even without meeting him just by what he had done and the choices he had to make. I thought that if I was Percy I would have made many other choices but I would have been wrong. Percy had a very good heart that was why he made good choices and a good leader.

**Sorry this is really short but I needed it to just set up the picture not play a big role.**

**Please review**

**I will update soon if you review**


End file.
